Ruinas
by LRobinSkylar
Summary: Hay una pregunta que Sam tiene la intencion de hacer. (Este trabajo es la traduccion del fic "Ruination" escrito por entanglednow en ao3. Escribir un fic lleva dias. Traducirlo lleva horas. Agradecer no cuesta nada.)


Sam no puede por la vida de él pensar en una manera discreta para expresarlo, para preguntar por ello. Porque ¿que tal si era el tipo de cosas que se suponía no debía preguntar? Algo intrusivo y malo, como preguntar a alguien si te quiere. Lucifer ya se lo ha admitido, en silencio, en la oscuridad y la otra mitad murmurándolo contra su piel.

Pero Lucifer no le ha mostrado sus alas, y ahora Sam sabe, gracias a Castiel y Dean que esa es la intimidad con un ángel. Lucifer se ha mantenido tan frío y cerrado como siempre lo ha hecho. Nunca le ha ofrecido a Sam eso. Él sólo sabe lo que Castiel le dijo, que se trata de algo que sucede sin pensar cuando los ángeles se vuelven íntimos. Se necesita más esfuerzo para mantenerlas para si, para mantenerlas ocultas, una vez que habían llegado a una unión profunda. Dean le había dicho que era la cosa más increíble que jamás había visto. Brillo y calor y euforia, como estar drogado en cada célula de tu cuerpo.

Sam no sabe por qué, no sabe por qué Lucifer no les ha mostrado a él. Cuando se ha pasado todas las noches durante una semana reclamando cada centímetro de Sam como propio.

La habitación del motel es fría y Lucifer se dirige con los pies silenciosos desde la mesa a la ventana donde Sam está con el ceño fruncido.

"Algo está mal". No es una pregunta, es una declaración.

"No sé si debería preguntarte o no", Sam admite.

"Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras", dice simplemente Lucifer. Sam piensa que es una frase que la mayoría de la gente solo lanza alrededor, no en serio. Él sabe que para Lucifer en cambio es importante cada palabra de ella. Eso facilita las cosas, y las hace imposiblemente más difícil al mismo tiempo.

"No sé si está permitido."

"Ya hemos roto muchas de las reglas de lo que está permitido y lo que no" Lucifer le recuerda.

Lucifer ha prometido no leer su mente, por lo hay una expresión de curiosidad tensa en su rostro, una cautela. Lucifer desconfía de todo el mundo, y Sam no está seguro de si nunca será capaz de cambiar eso. Él está sorprendido de que Lucifer honestamente no sabe sin embargo. Prometer no leer su mente y hacerlo realmente son muy diferentes. El diablo sigue teniendo problemas con el control.

"Nunca me has mostrado tus alas", dice Sam, en voz baja, entrecortada. "Asumí que yo no sería capaz de ver de todos modos. Pero luego hablé con Castiel..." Sam deja de hablar porque hay algo plano en la expresión de Lucifer, que nunca ha visto antes.

"No pasas cientos de miles de años en el infierno sin consecuencias", dice Lucifer. Las palabras son lentas, y renuentes.

Sam no sabe qué decir a eso, no sabe lo que tiene que decir a eso. Debido a que nunca se le había ocurrido que las alas de Lucifer podrían ser - que podría haber una buena razón por la que nunca se las había mostrado a él, algo más profundo, algo personal.

"No," dice Sam rápidamente. "Sólo pensé - Lo siento - Yo creo que todavía estoy aprendiendo cómo se supone que deberíamos ser nosotros .Castiel dijo que es algo que simplemente pasa..."

"Yo no soy Castiel," Lucifer dice al fin. Hay algo de plenitud en sus palabras, algo que Sam no puede coger. Está enterrado demasiado profundamente. "Las alas no sientan bien en el infierno. Arde lo suficientemente caliente como para rasgarlas, y las mías eran muy a menudo utilizadas como un escudo, o un arma. Pase milenios arrastrándolas a través de la suciedad del infierno, o empapándolas en la sangre de los demonios. Están mejor plegadas. Apenas puedo sentirlas. Han sido destrozadas y rehecho con demasiada frecuencia. Me vi obligado a cortar casi todas las sensaciones que sentía a través de ellas para la autopreservación".

Sam coge el trasfondo ahí, es fuerte y es tan desesperado que no puede respirar.

Lucifer lo mira, mira a su silencio. "Estoy arruinado más allá de toda esperanza de reparación. No tiene mucho sentido que revele mis alas para ti. Ya no son aptas para el propósito que fueron creadas, y menos aún para algo que harías conmigo. Para cualquier cosa que haríamos juntos. "

Sam se acerca, los dedos tocando el dorso de la mano de Lucifer.

"Lo siento."

Lucifer da unos pasos hacia atrás, saliendo de su alcance. "Vas a pedirme esto a mí una vez, y después de esto nunca vas a volver a preguntar", dice llanamente, como si estuviera seguro de ello.

Sam niega con la cabeza, porque él entiende perfectamente que Lucifer no quiere. "No, en serio, no es necesario", insiste. Porque él no lo quiere así, él no quiere que se sienta forzado.

"Tienes derecho a ver."

"Pero si no quieres lo entiendo." Sam está empezando a sentirse como un hijo de puta por sacar el tema, ya que Lucifer tiene el rostro gris, duro si estuviera esculpido en piedra. Hay una rigidez antinatural para él, algo duro y protector. "Yo no quiero que te sientas como si tienes que. Yo no quiero eso".

Lucifer niega con la cabeza. " Castiel tiene razón. Tendrías que haberlas visto. Debería habértelas mostrado al principio. Ya te dije que era tuyo." Se supone que es la intimidad, pero ahora Lucifer esta tenso como si fuera un castigo, como si él no espera nada bueno saldrá de ello.

La habitación es oscura abruptamente, y por un segundo, Sam tiene la certeza que las luces se han ido. Pero todavía hay líneas y astillas de brillo a través del techo. La habitación no está oscura, es sólo completa. Hay más de dos, que es lo primero que Sam nota. Algunas ocupando el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo, como superposición de ecos de uno al otro. No están hechas de plumas. Son más como espacios rotos en el aire en forma de plumas, una red de energía y materia tan pesados que doblan al mundo. O tal vez así es como los ojos de Sam las registran. Son afiladas y oscuras y andrajosas como tela rasgada, manchadas como si hubieran sido mojadas en tinta y tienen lentas líneas de plata. Los bordes se doblan y parpadean naranja como si estuvieran en el fuego. Pero los arcos silban como si estuvieran hechas de hielo. Una mezcla imposible de calor y frío terrible.

Ellas se rizan hacia adelante, donde caen, las sombras se distorsionan, como si la oscuridad pudiera arrastrarse hacia adelante y empujar a Sam aparte. El combate la necesidad de alejarse, a tropezar de nuevo fuera de su alcance.

Son aterradoras.

"Dios mío," Sam murmura, sin poder hacer nada, entonces se muerde la lengua.

No hay nada de parte de Lucifer, ni siquiera un respingo.

"Los demonios tienen poca necesidad de alas. No se puede volar en el infierno."

Las manos de Sam tiemblan nerviosamente a los lados.

"Pero tienen necesidad de armas," Lucifer añade.

"¿Es que te duelen?" Sam logra decir, su garganta completamente seca.

"Ya no más", dice Lucifer lentamente. Sam puede oír el recuerdo del dolor viejo allí y ni siquiera puede imaginar lo que hubiera sido. Da un paso hacia adelante, tensándose cuando la sombra se curva y levanta, como una serpiente a punto de atacar.

Lucifer se queda completamente en silencio. Deja a Sam juzgarlo.

"Yo no lo sabía."

"¿Cómo podrías haber sabido?"La voz de Lucifer es suave y por primera vez, hay algo que suena como una disculpa allí.

Sam se obliga a seguir adelante. Las alas de Lucifer arrastrándose hacia atrás, como si supieran el miedo de Sam hacia ellas, horrorizado ante el desorden vasto, la quemadura de las mismas. Él las aleja como se supone debería hacerlo.

"No soy un ángel, y las piezas de mí que todavía recuerdan cómo debería ser están dañadas de forma irreparable".

Sam esta lo suficientemente cerca como para posar una mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Lucifer, a meterse en la onda oscura de tinieblas.

"Son tuyas."

"Sí," Lucifer admite, y hay algo allí como si todavía estuviera orgulloso. Bajo todo eso siguen siendo gloriosas. El ángel que se fue al infierno por toda la eternidad y salió con vida. Las alas se arquean por encima de ellos, arrancando en el techo de escofina un sonido duro de desgarro.

"Te amo", dice Sam, y es suave y apenas audible en contra de la opresión de la mandíbula de Lucifer. Como si el no esta acostumbrado aun a decirlo. Sam levanta la otra mano, con los dedos enredados y girando en la camisa de Lucifer. "Me niego a escoger y elegir qué partes y cuáles no , de ti para amar".

Lucifer apenas respira tranquilamente hasta que Sam le tira hacia adelante y toma su peso, toma todo de él, alas ruinas y todo.


End file.
